


Let's Go Out

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Chubby Crutchie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Some Swearing, Weight Gain, race is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Crutchie is insecure. Race just wants to go out on a date.
Relationships: Crutchie/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Let's Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second favorite newsies ship, and I thought I'd take a little break from jack/david to try something new.  
> I've barely seen any chubby newsies fics, so here I go writing another one.

Race leaned back in his seat, bored out of his mind. He had been sitting in this dumb history lecture for so long that he lost track of time. All he knew was that he had a minute left.

A minute left until he could head back to his shared apartment with his boyfriend. And since it as Friday, that meant he didn’t have to do his homework tonight. And that meant he and his boyfriend were having a date tonight.

He always looked forward to their date nights. His boyfriend Crutchie was a simple person, so Race always knew exactly where to take him. It was either a Disney movie at home, out to get ice cream at that shop around the corner Crutchie loved so much, or just walking to the closest fast food joint to get dinner. They were poor college students… not many fancy options, so they made the best out of what they had. And it was great.

Class must’ve ended because all the students started getting up to leave. Race checked his watch and saw it was time to go home. He smiled as he packed up his belongings and headed out the door. He walked straight to their apartment and opened the door.

“Crutchie! I’m home, babe!”

Crutchie sat up from his place on the couch. “Hey there, Race.”

Race hopped onto the couch and kissed the shorter boy’s cheek. He laid back and rested his head on his boyfriend’s lap. “So, what were you thinkin’ for tonight? I ate just before class, but I don’t know ‘bout you. If you did, we could head out to get some ice cream. What do you so, babe?”

Crutchie wrung his hands together. “Uh…I don’t know. How about not…?”

Race’s smile vanished. He sat up. “What? Why not?” He asked. “We always have date night on Fridays.”

Crutchie looked nervous. “I was actually thinkin’ ‘bout… goin’ on a diet lately.”

Race raised his eyebrows. “Oh. Uh…Why?”

Crutchie scratched the back of his neck. “Well, youse probably notice that I’ve kinda…maybe…put on some weight lately…”

“Okay. And…?”

Crutchie seemed a bit confused. “What do you mean ‘and’? You ain’t…you know… grossed out or anything?”

Race was even more confused. “Why would I be? Yer my boyfriend. I love ya. No matter what.”

Crutchie smiled a little. “Wait, wait…so you don’t care I’m a little, ya know, chubby?”

Race chuckled. “No, course not! ‘Sides…” He put an arm around the shorter boy. “…it’s a cute look for you.” He kissed his cheek. “And that’s, like, the _in_ thing now, ain’t it? Thick? Ain’t that what people are sayin’ these days?”

Crutchie giggled. “Shut up you idiot.” He pushed his playfully.

“Ay! Don’t blame me for tryin’ to make my amazing boyfriend feel better ‘bout ‘imself! It ain’t my fault I’m lucky to have a boyfriend who looks great both skinny and fat.”

Crutchie rolled his eyes with a smile. “Easy for you to say. You’re a skinny son of a bitch.”

“A skinny son of a bitch who wants his boyfriend to be happy. Oh, and also ice cream.”

Crutchie laughed again. Race smiled. He loved seeing his boyfriend happy. That smile could bring happiness to even the saddest person.

“Alright, alright, Racer. You win. We’ll go,” Crutchie said as his laughter died down. “I’ll just start my diet tomorrow.”

Race groaned. “Ugh, still with that! It’s the weekend. Just start on Monday, babe. A little chub ain’t gonna hurt ya!”

“Fine,” Crutchie said with a smile.

Race hopped up. “Great! One more thing!” He leaned down, picked up Crutchie’s shirt, and kissed his little tummy. He stood up and smirked at the blush on Crutchie’s face.

“I just think it’s cute,” Race insisted.

Crutchie blushed. “Heh, thanks, babe. So, you wanted to go get ice cream?”

“Yup. It is Friday after all. Still up for a date night?” He offered his hand for Crutchie.

Crutchie smiled. “Yeah.” He took Race’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fic! I really need to improve my writing, so please comment!  
> This one's kind of short because I'm still getting used to writing these characters so apologies if it kind of sucks.


End file.
